


Operation No. ?

by bishnuneo



Category: Doctor Romantic 2, 낭만닥터 김사부 2 | Dr. Romantic 2 (TV), 낭만닥터 김사부 2 | Dr. Romantic 2 (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishnuneo/pseuds/bishnuneo
Summary: A one shot: where Woo Jin and Eun Jae's firstborn has a not-so-little request from his parents.
Relationships: Cha Eun Jae/Seo Woo Jin (Dr Romantic 2), Seo Woo Jin/Cha Eun Jae
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Operation No. ?

The tranquility of the surroundings couldn’t escape Eun Jae’s suspicions. Having used to the piercing shrieks every night, she knew it all too well, putting their little rascal to bed is like fighting a tough battle; it’s a war on it’s own. So when Woo Jin offered to tuck their firstborn in and it was oddly quiet, she couldn’t shake herself off from being curious. Glancing at the door which showed no signs of her husband joining her soon, she crawled off the bed, ditching the comfort of her covers to check on the father and son. 

**“For mommy and daddy to give you a brother, you have to be a good boy and sleep okay?”** She heard as she inched closer to Eun Woo’s room; her brows were drawn together in confusion.

**“Will my baby brother be there tomorrow when I wake up?”**

**“Of course not, honey! It’ll take some time and we have to be** **_very_ ** **patient.”** Woo Jin replied, deliberately putting an emphasis on the word ‘very’. **“So listen to daddy and go to bed alright? The baby’s not coming if you stay up late.”**

 **“Hmm… can I help you make him? Do we need to go to the mall?”** The small voice asked. Eun Jae’s heart tickled at the innocence of the question as she waited for Woo Jin’s next reply. 

**“Sure! You’ll get to help daddy pick his name.”**

The answer seemed to satisfy the little man’s curiosity as he quickly agreed to retire for bed. Woo Jin waited for a bit more to make sure that the 4-year-old was deep asleep before he made his way to exit the room. 

**“So a baby brother huh?”** With her frame leaned against the wall outside of Eun Woo’s room, Eun Jae casually asked once her husband came in view.

 **“Ah… yeah.”** He responded, flustered by his wife eavesdropping the conversation all along. **“Apparently his classmate, Suho has a newborn brother and now he wants one too.”**

**“He wouldn’t let it pass so I had no choice but you don’t need to worry though, babe. He’s a child, he’ll forget—”**

**“You don’t want another one?”**

**“Of c-course, I do! But I understand you still want to pamper Eun Woo so this can wait.”**

Eun Jae nodded as the question lingering in her head finally found an answer. Slowly, she moved towards their bedroom before briefly calling after him. **“Shall we get on operation no. 2 tonight?”**

**“Bye Eun Woo! Take care and be nice, okay? We’ll see you again tomorrow.”** Hong Seol, the latter’s homeroom teacher, waved. 

Eun Woo stood straight, with a hand up into a salute pose. **“Yes, teacher! Daddy promised to make a baby brother with mommy if I behave!”**

 **“Oh god, Eun Woo!”** Eun Jae gasped, swiftly cupping the child’s mouth to prevent him from saying anything more. **“Thank you, Miss Hong! Please don’t mind him, our little Eun Woo talks a bit too much sometimes!”** She explained. Seo Woo Jin was so wrong about this whole deal he made with their firstborn. There’s no way he would forget it, and if anything, they would probably see no end to it until he finally gets the baby brother that he asked for.

***

A little over a year later, the family welcomed Seo Jin Woo; although not another baby boy like Eun Woo was hoping for, the couple was relieved that he was just as excited to have a sibling to play with. It took them multiple tries including taking a week off work and leaving their son in the care of Eun Jae’s parents for the sole purpose of baby-making in Paris but it was no success. 

Their efforts only came to fruition when the two got super wasted after a drinking night at Dr. Jung’s place that they went over heat like rabbits with no signs of stopping. **“If I can’t get you p-pregnant tonight babe, I’ll s-sell off my kidney! We’ll try out alllll those technologies out there for another babyyy!”** Woo Jin murmured, dropping himself atop her frame, finally feeling spent. His ragged breaths hitting the side of her neck as her eyes fluttered close, lulling her to sleep. 

It’s true that alcohol may be a man’s enemy, but in their case that night, it sort of worked in their favor (aside from Eun Jae complaining over the remaining week for the soreness he caused).

 **“No climbing, Jin Woo! You will get hurt!”** Eun Jae watched with pride as their not-so-little Eun Woo carried Jin Woo off the coffee table. Not only did their firstborn take after almost all of Woo Jin’s features down to a T, he also seemed to inherit the protective side of his father towards his sister.

 **“Eun Woo is really a copy of you, don’t you think?”** She commented when she felt her husband’s arms snaking around her tiny waist. **“Our baby’s growing up to be Jin Woo’s guardian now, just like you are his mommy’s guardian…”**

 **“Yep, that’s my son!”** Woo Jin bragged, tightening his hold around the female, leaving soft kisses on the crown of her head.

 **“Jin Woo’s growing so well, and we have an extra hand with Eun Woo too…”** He paused. **“How about another operation for baby no. 3?”**

 **“Yah!”** A harsh slap landed on his left arm, causing him to whimper.

**“Eun Woo would still want a brother to play his trucks with, you know? Let’s not disappoint him babe, hmm?”**

Spinning herself to face him, she was then trapped against the counter as his arms rested on its smooth marble surface.

 **“What?”** He questioned and her glare did not work.

**“Seriously?”**

**“Yes, dead serious.”**

Eun Jae’s lips twitched into an impish smile. _Well, maybe two can play this game_ , she thought. Without breaking their eye contact, she began unbuttoning the buttons of her dress.

 **“Whoa! Eun Jae!”** Woo Jin panicked. **“Are we getting down to business already? I mean, not here and not now, babe? The kids are around!”**

She had to admit though, something about flustered, panic Woo Jin never fails to entertain her. Hence whenever possible, she would cease any chance she had to simply tease him and see him lower his guards.

 **“What are you talking about? I’m feeding our girl, it’s almost bedtime!”** Eun Jae exclaimed, pushing his build off her.

 **“Oh by the way, can you put Eun Woo to bed, please? Thank you!”** She uttered a whisper in his ear before she walked to attend to Jin Woo. He saw her giving a quick order to their older child as Eun Woo then moved to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

 **“Ah, that little thing! As if your attention isn’t enough, she now owns my favorite pillows too!”** His eyes landed on her white mounds which seemed to have grown a size bigger with Jin Woo’s arrival. Similarly, at the sight of her mommy’s exposed top, Jin Woo waddled eagerly, waiting to be carried.

**“Changed your mind yet about baby no. 3? You probably won’t be having these for the next 2-3 years if we have another one.”**

Woo Jin groaned. **“Fine, not another baby for now… but babe, it’s really been too long. Do you think we can—”**

 **“Hmm.”** Eun Jae didn’t need any words further to be able to read his mind. She craved for him as much as he did for her too. **“Now can you please stop ogling and make sure that Eun Woo’s tucked in for bed? You’ll be getting the full show later anyway.”**

Just like that, with his wife’s agreement, he quickly disappeared into the kids’ room. **“On it, babe! On it, now! Seo Eun Woo, in a count of five, daddy wants to see you in bed! Or I'll take away one of your trucks!”** She heard him yell.

Eun Jae shook her head in disbelief. Patting the bum of the toddler in her arms, she now hoped that Jin Woo wouldn’t take long to doze off for she was already growing impatient for the _exciting_ night that awaits… for them.


End file.
